An Academy Worthy of Gold
by ExplainableChaos
Summary: Imagine for a moment that Pokémon had their own learning institution, one that is hidden and defended from humans through some incredibly advanced technology. Now imagine a human being thrown right into the centre of it all, should be fun right?


**Kept you waiting huh?**

**This should be fun. How long has it been now? Too long I imagine, I wish I could see the faces of those who thought I wouldn't write anything again. Small warning though. I am no longer the 16 year old who wrote ACiS, my writing styles and views on Pokémon have changed. As well as so many more Pokémon to play with.**

**Oh and expect more, I am currently in college and busy as all hell but I am trying to get some creative juices flowing again. TomA62975 is back.**

* * *

Let me tell you, before I begin my story. I can't tell you how I ended up floating, arms bound to my sides by a small lilac fox, several leaves scattered around and various slash marks in the tree, an angry armoured bug, frog ninja and grass snake in front of me, so please don't ask. Though at this point I could really do with some help from some force greater than I, you know. If you are asking.

"Who are you, and how did you end up on our grounds?" The Espeon spoke. Despite being a foot off the ground and unable to move I couldn't help but think how nice her fur looked in the moonlight. Maybe it was just the moonlight, I felt myself being lowered slightly as a small tint of red appeared in her cheeks. This could get messy.

"What does it matter, clearly he is human. It's obvious he found some way on here and just wants to try and capture us all." The Scizor piped up from the side, his wings buzzing even faster than usual.

"I don't think so Kal, in your thoughts to cut him up you must not have realised he came with nothing but the clothes on his back. And for that matter he was unconscious until he had a bug claw to his neck." The Serperior hissed at the bug, her tail whipping slightly in her agitation.

"Enough!" Shouted the Espeon, silencing their bickering for the time being. I suddenly fell to the ground before being pulled up by a hand on my shoulder, wait… What?

I looked up and instead found myself looking at a rather tall woman wearing a black jacket with a badge on it for something I didn't recognise and a lilac shirt underneath. A long black skirt covered her legs to her shins and her well-polished high heels shone in the moonlight, slightly more so than her shoulder length lilac hair. A necklace hung around her neck holding a rather large red jewel, though I had a feeling it wouldn't come off if you tugged.

"Really? He gets let off this easily. Come on Anya at least rough him up a little." A burly man now stood in place of the Scizor.

"Kal, Ben. Your assistance is no longer needed. Go back to bed." The Greninja nodded before quickly disappearing from sight. The man merely snorted and stomped away, muttering under his breath.

"Tia, can you go and get Ashley up for me? Tell her I do apologise but this is somewhat urgent." The Serperior also nodded and changed into a human as well before walking in the opposite direction to the Scizor man. I felt so confused right now.

Before I could ask any questions however, I found myself unable to speak. The woman started leading me to a huge building, snow white on the outside. It looked to be divided into several sections all strung together by glass walled bridges on every floor, the size was staggering. It was almost the size of a small city such as Mauville. I was led into a nearby entrance with a golden border and after crossing a large lobby complete with fountain, ended up at golden double doors, which swung open automatically.

"Sit" the woman said, gesturing to a seat on the left. I had no choice in this as my body instantly jerked towards it and was forced to sit down. Regaining my head movement. I was able to scan the room. It was lushly furnished in deep reds and blues, I was sat in one of three armchairs around a moderately sized coffee table which took up approximately a quarter of the room space, a white desk was placed parallel to the door in the middle of the room, the part I was in was a small offset to the right. The woman sat down in a chair opposite.

"I am going to let you go in a second. You will not run, you will not scream. Try to reach into your pockets for any form of weapon and I will stop you. I wish to talk to you, and to do that I want my full concentration. Understood?" I nodded and immediately I felt feeling in my arms again. The first thing I did was rub the back of my head, where the Scizor had managed to land a pretty hard hit. I pulled my fingers away from my short black hair and thankfully found no blood. The woman patiently waited for me to finish inspecting any wounds before clearing her throat and continuing.

"I apologise for our little er, issue out in the woods. The fact we have a human on campus is very worrying. I suppose you have noticed by now but this is essentially a place for Pokémon. In fact, it is an academy. It's a place for Pokémon to discover their own abilities and learn about them, to coexist and live without fearing humans coming to attack or capture them. The human disguise was manufactured by a small team working in league with a half Pokémon some time ago. It is essentially a human form activated by a device worn anywhere on the body, it is a full human body. It does change our DNA to match the form of a human." I was so confused. I felt like so much was going on, it was a little too much to take in.

"Look, the reason you are here is because I can tell you are a good kid. I don't want to hurt you, call it a… species trait if you will, but I can't willingly harm a human. But the gate to your world has been closed now and won't reopen for another three years for the next enrolment. So you will have to remain here. Well? Do you have anything to say?" She looked at me expectantly, I wasn't sure what to think right now. I had just been told I am in an academy of Pokémon in a human skin and that I had to stay here for three years. What does anyone say in this issue?

"Ok, let's start with something simple then, what is your name? I already know since you cycled about seventeen different ways to introduce yourself on the way up here. But I figured it's one way to get you to speak I think."

"My name is Aiden." I managed to force out of my mouth before almost puking up. I shut my mouth and quickly swallowed, wincing slightly.

"Alright Aiden, I am Anya. I am the head of this entire facility. I shall try to take good care of y-"

"Parents…" It came out as barely a whisper. I tried to pull myself together before continuing.

"What was that?"

"What about my parents? My friends? I can't stay here for three years." Anya just smiled.

"It's ok, see we are in this pocket dimension, like a bit of a sphere. Keeps us sheltered from outside. Almost like a pokéball. In fact, it is one. Just a bit more modified by our good scientist friends. But see in here a year is a day on the outside. Unfortunately though, you will age." Somewhere in the back of my mind the thought arrived of how completely cliché that just sounded, all you needed was several burly men with gold hair.

Suddenly the doors swung open and in stepped a slender woman with dark green hair accompanied by a redhead around my age.

"Ah good, you are here. Sorry for waking you Ashley." Ashley just nodded and looked around the room before her eyes rested on me, still wrapped in a thin veil of sleep however, I don't think she even acknowledged I was there.

"Well now that you are here, no point in keeping you waiting. Ashley this is Aiden, your new roommate." At this point we both simultaneously snapped our eyes to Anya, who was sat there with her usual calm demeanour. All trace of sleep had vanished from the young girl's eyes as she began to stammer.

"But, but, but… I don't need a roommate, I am fine on my own, and besides. He is a boy, that's against the rules, and-" Anya clicked her fingers and sound was cut from the girl. I could see her mouth continuously move but nothing was coming out. And good thing too, from what I lip read things were getting a bit more menacing.

"The rules are something I put together, unfortunately these are circumstances that I have to take measures for and you are the only student in this academy who does not yet have a roommate and we have no spare rooms this cycle." The girl's mouth stopped moving by this point, however this brought up another question I had.

"Why can't I just be paired with someone else?" Anya sighed.

"It's a bit of an archaic tradition, but your partner is someone you do everything with, if you have one. There are a few students who get special privileges to work alone, Ashley was unlucky enough to be the last to be sorted into the rooms on a year we had an odd number of students without these privileges, thus she was put on her own. Those who are partnered are destiny bonded together for the three years in keeping with this tradition, it is rare a male and a female have been put together. But it can happen and has in the past. At the last words I noticed the green haired woman shift slightly as if uncomfortable, Ashley had simply reduced down to small whimpers of "But I don't want to…"

Anya gestured for Ashley to take a seat, which she did. Before she stood and signalled for me to follow. The redhead had now ceased her mumbling and was keeping her eyes fixed on me at all times. It may have just been me, but I felt myself getting a little bit hotter as she stared at me. I followed Anya to the other side of the room where she pulled out two small items from a drawer.

"Hold out your arm." I did and she tapped a small ball against it, a thin strand then wrapped itself around my arm, holding the item in place. She also handed me another item, this one was in the shape of a Pokéball.

"That is so students can think you are a Pokémon. This is a device to where you can contact me directly should something happen, it also happens to be a general communicator for everyone in the academy, my number just so happens to already be programmed in to this." She pushed the button in the middle in and it split apart and slid out into what looked like a flip up mobile phone, she then pressed another button on the front of the phone and it closed back into a badge again, she handed this to me.

"It is generally worn as a badge, the back will stick to the uniform you will be given, you can find several in your room." She walked back over to Ashley and the green haired woman.

"Anyway I trust you have more questions but I am afraid I adopt the teaching method of learning through experience. Tia will show you two back to your room.

The green haired woman nodded and told us to follow her, we walked through several of the buildings in almost complete silence. The sound of our shoes echoing into the night, finally we stopped at a building that did not look like the rest, it was a little more… Traditional, made of stone. Though still connected by a glass bridge, it did not connect to any other building. Inside were several corridors filled with numerous doors. The place was massive, it must hold at least two thousand students in one place. We were led up to the sixth floor to the room 629.

"Goodnight." Tia said as she swiped a purple keycard into the card reader at the side of the door under the door number and walked away.

I was left with the girl who was apparently Ashley. I took a few seconds as she walked into the room ahead of me to look her up and down a little, she was wearing red pyjamas with a shirt and pants, her shirt I had noticed earlier had the top and bottom button unfastened, her hair looked as if to reach the centre of her back, however she wore it in a ponytail that only reached to her shoulders, otherwise pretty normal. I was far too tired to look at her any more objectively so I just followed her in. The space that was going to be our living area was a somewhat large space, a couch lay about a foot to my left as I walked in, a 30" TV was hung up against the wall about 5 feet in front of that, on my right was a basic kitchen, stocked with several cupboards around the wall, a microwave in the corner, a coffee machine on the counter facing the TV and an oven against the back wall. Your typical accommodation, from what I could see from the bedroom, which I could see through the door facing opposite me, it was about the same size as this room though cut a little smaller due to wardrobes on either side, the beds were single and have a good 3 foot space between each other and the wardrobes. All approximation of course. But my approximation were rarely off. What I was trying to say is, whilst small for student accommodation, it will do. After the survey of the room I followed Ashley into the bedroom and found her sitting on the right bed cross legged, in here I discovered each bed had it's own bedside table with a lamp.

"So, what's your story?" I could hear the hints of curiousity in her voice. I sat down on the unoccupied bed and mimicked her position.

"I don't know, I ended up here. I got attacked and now I am attending the academy." Something told me she didn't really buy my version of events.

"Ok then, but what about outside? What Pokémon are you? How did you miss the deadline? Miss Anya's reputation is she is ruthless to anyone who breaks rules or regulations. How did you get off scot free?" I see she was the inquisitive type, but I just couldn't put up with this.

"All academies I know of has a week sort of induction period right? Does this one have it?" She nodded.

"Well yeah, we are in day two of it and it is a two week thing, but that didn't answer my questions."

"Ok, good. If that is the case then I can get rest now and tell you tomorrow. Goodnight." I lay back on the surprisingly soft bed and turned away from her, I heard some kind of frustrated sound a cat or fox would make and a slight smell of singing filled the air before I heard her slam her head down onto the pillow. Sorry miss, I am not answering your demands today. Or ever in that fact, sonds like a good idea I think as I let sleep wash over me.

* * *

**Well any criticism shall be great. I've been out of the game a while creating visual art. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed creating it.**

**And yes, it leans heavily on the ideas of a certain anime/manga series. Sorry I couldn't be more original.**


End file.
